Teenage Rebellion
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: I know this is completely out of character. So don't start trying to beat me up over it. It's complete crack fiction wrote at two in the morning in 2002


Teenage Rebellion

By Silverwolf

_Onion sat along in the kitchen he didn't quite know why things were so bad between him and one of his boys. Carrot had immediately enjoyed her company but Marron was another story. He didn't know why Marron had been rebelling against everything lately. He thought that Honey had proved everything to the pair. He cared deeply for her so he wasn't going to let a sixteen–year-old destroy his relationship. He was the father and he had to stand up for himself now. He had done everything for his children and now it was time for him to be happy again. Just like before with Apricot_

Onion (standing in front of Marron's closed door): I need to speak to you.

Marron (angry): Go away!

Onion: I raised both of you now it's time for me to be happy.

Marron: Please, you think that line a bullshit will change things! Sure!

Onion: Lets talk about how you feel.

Marron (yelling): Yeah, let's talk. You think that you should marry her just because she seems perfect for you! She doesn't want us! Just you!

Onion: She may not be your mother but you will treat her with respect. Your behavior is unacceptable. Marron I know you can act better than you are towards her.

Marron: I'll treat her respectfully when the bitch is gone!

Carrot passes in front of the door.

Carrot (speaking to his father): Let me try.

Carrot (knocking lightly on the door): Marron, can we talk, brother to brother.

Marron: Drop dead! You just want me to say sure Carrot you're right! I'm not gonna do it this time!

Carrot (stepping closer to the door): Dad's gonna marry her whether you approve or not. She's wonderful. Why can't you see that?

Marron: If he marries her I'm going to China!

Carrot: Be reasonable.

Marron: I am, for once! I hate her! Who does she think is trying to replace my mother when she's not my mother!

Carrot: So that's what this is about.

Marron: I don't give a damn about her! Why should I when she will never give a damn about me!

Carrot: Marron I think we all need to talk. Open the door!

Marron: Go screw yourself! I don't have to open it! Not now, not ever!

Carrot (looking at his father): I tried he's not going to listen. I say let him stay in there. He'll eventually give it up.

Onion: Marron open this door now!

Marron (allowing the door to open a bit): I told you if you marry her I not going to be at the wedding! I'm going to China! Don't believe me marry her and find out!

Marron slams the door locking Carrot and Onion out of the room.

Carrot: That's it! I'm done; you can live in there for all I care!

Marron: I told you I'm going to China!

Onion: You're the only one who is angry with this!

Marron: Not the only one! Tira and Chocolat think it's stupid! I just hate her and I hate you!

Onion: We're done. We can talk when your finished acting like a child.

Marron: What do you think I am! I'm a child! A motherless child!

Onion and Carrot walk away form the door leaving Marron inside. He won the first of many fights to come about the wedding.

Later that Day

Onion steps in front of the locked door. He has prepared for round two. He knocks gently on the door. There isn't any answer.

Onion: Marron can we talk. I know you're angry and upset. I think we should talk.

There isn't an answer from inside. Onion looks at Carrot. Carrot shrugs.

Carrot (jokingly): Maybe he finally went to China.

Onion: I don't think you're funny.

Carrot checks to see if the door is locked still. He is surprised when the door opens. Marron isn't in the room. The window to the room is open.

Carrot: Maybe he went for a walk.

Onion: I won't worry. He'll be back and maybe this time he will act rational.

Three days pass with no sign of Marron. Onion and Carrot are worried. _The wedding is tomorrow and it's doesn't look like Marron will be there._

**The Wedding**

Carrot stands silently throughout the proceedings. Marron still has not been found. The wedding is almost over when Marron appears.

Marron: You didn't even bother to look. You were more worried about your wedding and her than you were about me.

Onion: That's not true. I tried to find you.

Marron: Wrong answer! Carrot tried to find me! Wanna lie again?

Onion: Son let's think this through.

Honey (stepping closer to Marron): I've had enough of you. I've had enough of the way you are acting. I'm gonna make sure you're the first to go.

Onion (speaking to Honey): Don't you ever speak to my son like that. You know what, I think that we should work on a few things before we get married. This wedding is over. Let's go boys.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the character Honey. You can sue me for pocket lint if you want.**


End file.
